This invention relates generally to the method of brewing, storing and dispensing coffee so as to effect the preservation thereof and to a means and method for handling and dispensing such a preserved product.
It is well known that brewed coffee has limited keeping qualities. Of particular damage to the flavor of brewed coffee is the act of brewing the coffee and allowing it to cool and subsequently heating it before use. As a consequence, most commercial users will not keep liquid coffee over one hour due to the rapid deterioration of its taste. Consequently, many commercial users and fine restaurants throw away a huge amount of liquid coffee because of the rapid deterioration. This, of course, is quite a large expenditure.